White Horse
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Cassie finds out Ronnie has been cheating on her. Who can she turn to? Taylor Swift song-fic, set to White Horse.


**_White Horse_**

Me: It's my first Animorphs song-fic, and also the first Jake-Cassie one I ever made! It was in my mind for weeks now.

Dianne: Gee, that's kinda nice. So you don't own anything, right?

Me: Sure don't. I know it's kinda early for this, but, it's post-The Battle. That explains the Pokemon morphs.

* * *

Cassie sat in her bed, feeling the pain from another of her and Ronnie's recent fights. Ever since Sadie Anne Valmont came on the scene, Ronnie had been ignoring Cassie more and more, flirting with Sadie whenever she arrived.

Her friends and fellow Animorphs, Rachel (who currently had amnesia due to dying in the ST universe and resurrecting in the Animorphs universe) and Katrina Saline Timmons, dated him by accident once. She'd let it slide.

Cassie heard something all of a sudden. Something like a moan. Was it a groan? Whatever it was, it came from Ronnie's room.

Cassie morphed. She saw the pattern on her skin, felt her organs mish-mash together, some separating from each other. When Ax said she was one of the most beautiful Animorphs in terms of morphing, she didn't really believe him. Right now, it was the same case.

The morph then finished. Where Cassie the human girl stood was a cheetah, who dashed off for Ronnie's room.

Cassie pushed open the door. What she saw shocked her to her very core.

There, moaning, were Sadie Valmont and Ronald Chambers, apparently in the middle of something very heated.

Ronnie noticed the cheetah demorph back to Cassie. Surprise gripped him as he sat up.

"Cassie?"

"You were cheating on me." Cassie's face twisted into a mix between a scowl and something else. And suddenly, she morphed again.

She was an owl now. Cassie Shields flew away, heartbroken, as Ronald Chambers tried to run after her.

* * *

_**Cassie**_

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

I can't believe it. I was tricked into believing in him. I gave him my heart, my soul, my everything. All he did was break all I gave, as if I was just a toy to be played with.

So now I'm flying towards Kat's mansion. She lives there with her parents, although they always travel around the world. So, technically, she lives there with Rachel only.

_Holding on, the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should have known  
I should have known_

_**Rachel, I'm here.**_ I landed onto the lawn. To my surprise, Jake came outside. He looked business-like. I guess that was his coping mechanism for killing 17,000 defenseless Yeerks.

"Cassie, come in. We're holding a meeting." I demorphed. But I still felt a twinge of sadness.

I should've known Ronnie was cheating on me. I'm an Animorph! But I trusted him, and blindly, at that.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell_

As I climbed up the stairs, my foot slipped. I would've fallen, if it weren't for Jake. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Somehow, I saw a twinkle in his eyes.

If I didn't know better, I'd say the old Jake was back.

"I think we should morph Pokemon." I smiled at the suggestion, yet complied. We both morphed to Pokemon, Staraptor for me and Gliscor for him.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

I flew up the stairs, Jake by my side. I hadn't morphed for two years, and the cheetah was the first morph I had in that time. Somehow, whenever I morph, I feel free.

Right now, I was in a state of bliss.

Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings, now I know

_**So what happened, Cassie?**_ Jake asked. I felt my chest tighten. I knew this question was going to come. I felt tears run down my feathery cheeks. This was new. Pokemon could cry.

_**Ronnie wasn't as perfect as I thought. He cheated on me with Sadie. I just can't believe I fell for his act.**_ Jake looked at me with empathetic eyes.

Then he said the most shocking words I heard from his mouth.

_**It's not your fault, Cassie.**_

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell

We had reached the door by this time, and demorphed. Jake was quiet. But I felt the craziest feeling.

Was I falling in love with him all over again?

"Cassie!" Rachel, Katrina and Jeanne's voices chorused, apparently surprised.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

I told everything to them, up till Jake found me on the lawn. Then the phone rang.

The phone rang, and the boys rushed out. Jeanne picked up the phone as Katrina readied her fists for something.

"Cassie, it's Ronnie."

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cassie, it's me. I'm sorry, really, I am!_

Tears came to my eyes. There was a kind of insincerity to his voice, like he wanted to hurt me more. It was like he considered me a toy, just a status symbol he could treat badly. "I caught you with Sadie. How can I forgive you?"

_I'll come back to you, Cassie. I'll dump Sadie, she's nothing to me! The question is, do you still love me?_

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rear-view mirror disappearing now

I bowed my head. "Yeah."

_Give me another chance, Cass. I'll prove myself to you!_

Suddenly I felt something cutting my ties to Ronnie. He was so insincere! He must've wanted me back because I was famous. He didn't seem to care about me at all. All those dates on the side with Kat and Rachel proved it!

"No." With that, I hung up.

And it's too late for you and your white horse  
Now it's too late for you and your white horse,

_To catch me now_

"No more Ronnie?" Katrina asked, a hopeful tone in her voice. I nodded.

The girls suddenly screamed. Jake came inside, smiling, and lifted me up, spinning me around like I was a princess.

I heard swoons coming from outside the door as I smiled.

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late to catch me now

Jake lowered me and engulfed me in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Me: Finally, it's done! Yep, it's White Horse by Taylor Swift. See, I hated Ronnie, so I decided he'd cheat on Cassie who'd turn to Jake for support. At first I had it at a longer thing, but, I decided it would have to be brief. BTW, I'm thinking She-Wolf fan fic. Anyone up for it?


End file.
